Moi, Albus, le fils Potter
by Picotti
Summary: Je suis Albus Potter, fils du célèbre Harry Potter et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas toujours évident.


**MOI, ALBUS, LE FILS POTTER**

Mon frère est roux.

Et ça dit bien des choses.

Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'entends murmurer autour de moi, on me regarde de biais, ou franchement d'ailleurs, on marmonne le nom « Potter » sur mon passage, on me dévisage comme si j'étais un hibou prêt à être vendu. Savez-vous que certaines personnes m'ont même demandé si j'avais moi aussi une cicatrice ? Comme cela eut put être héréditaire !

Je suis Albus Severus Potter, le fils cadet de Harry Potter. Mon frère, James, est plus âgé que moi et j'ai longtemps cru qu'il aurait la prérogative des coups d'œil et des murmures. Mais mon frères est roux. S'il porte le nom de notre père, il n'en ressemble pas moins à notre mère. Et quoi que l'on dise, maman est beaucoup moins célèbre que papa.

Moi, j'ai les cheveux sombres, les yeux vertes, des lunettes, je suis petit pour mon âge, un peu frêle également et j'ai un don incroyable pour me mettre dans le pétrin. Je suis mon père tout craché, mais je suis aussi bien plus que cela.

Combien d'entre vous savent que je suis passionné d'histoire de la magie ? Mmmm je gage que ceux qui ont leurs enfants dans ma classe doivent le deviner. Mais les autres ? Non, les autres doivent penser que je ne suis que Albus Potter, le célèbre fils de Harry Potter.

Combien d'entre vous savent également que cette tendance à vouloir me comparer à lui nous a, au contraire, éloigné ?

Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis un long moment. J'enseigne à Poudlard, me direz-vous, et, évidemment, dans ces conditions, il est assez difficile de mener une vie sociale en dehors de l'école. Poudlard fonctionne sur un système très fermé, les professeurs côtoient les professeurs et, généralement, les choses s'arrêtent là.

Je suis Albus Potter, le fils d'Harry Potter mais je ne suis pas mon père et par tous les héros des guerres des trolls, je ne voudrais jamais l'être !

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais bien des difficultés à comprendre qui était réellement ce Harry Potter que tout le monde regardait avec fascination. Pour moi, il s'agissait de mon père, certes, mais rien de plus. Il était mon héros personnel, celui qui chassait mes cauchemars lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut la nuit, celui qui veillait sur moi quand j'étais malade et que ma mère ne pouvait s'occuper de moi, celui qui me racontait l'histoire de Flush l'ours en peluche pour que je m'endorme le soir. C'était lui qui faisait fuir les abeilles en été et les gnomes lorsque l'automne approchait. C'était lui qui réparait mon balai d'enfant lorsque celui-ci ne fonctionnait plus correctement, lui qui m'aidait à apprendre mes leçons.

C'était mon héros personnel, éventuellement celui de James ou de ma petite sœur, Lily.

Les gens le regardaient de travers en ouvrant la bouche d'admiration, certains se jetaient sur lui pour lui serrer la main. Papa avait toujours l'air un peu gêné comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement mérité cette notoriété.

Lorsque oncle Ron et tante Hermione étaient là, les choses étaient différentes, l'ambiance était souvent plus détendue. Mon oncle a toujours le mot pour rire et des tas d'histoires fabuleuses à raconter même si nous avons toujours su que ce ne sont que des histoires qu'il invente. Ma tante, elle, est bien plus terre à terre. Elle se base sur les faits, les livres et la logique. Le jour où j'ai annoncé que le directeur de Poudlard m'avait engagé comme professeur d'histoire de la magie, elle m'a serré dans ses bras en clamant qu'il y avait au moins un Potter en ce bas-monde qui avait du potentiel.

Je suis Albus Potter, fils cadet de Harry Potter.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Poudlard que j'ai enfin appris qui était mon père. La prophétie, la mort de mes grands-parents dont mon frère et ma sœur portent les prénoms, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce Lord Voldemort dont il paraît que prononcer le nom peut encore porter malheur, les reliques de la mort… j'ai tout appris, tout compris et ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

A y songer aujourd'hui encore, j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Quand toutes ces vérités, tous ces faits, m'ont été dévoilés, j'ai eu peur, peur que l'on attende de moi autant d'héroïsme, peur de ne pas correspondre à l'image que l'on se faisait de moi.

Des années durant, j'ai admiré mon frère pour sa façon de n'en avoir rien à faire. James a toujours été un garçon turbulent. Il a donné à mes parents bien des baguettes à retordre. Il a une capacité toute particulière à ne pas obéir et à vous faire croire ensuite que c'est entièrement de votre faute. Au cours des repas de famille, grand-mère Molly lui avait même interdit de s'asseoir auprès d'oncle George sous peur qu'un drame de nature incendiaire ou dangereuse ne vienne gâcher la journée.

Pour Lily, c'est bien différent. C'est une fille et chez les Weasley, les filles ne sont pas en majorité. Quoi que je compte pas mal de cousines. Grand-père Arthur dit que ses garçons ont cherché à se rattraper. Il m'a fallu bien des années pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Lily est quelqu'un d'indépendant. Jusqu'à sa première année à Poudlard, elle a sans cesse sollicité ma protection ou mon aide mais elle a pris son indépendance par rapport à moi à l'âge de onze ans et j'avoue que ça me manque de ne plus avoir à veiller sur ma petite sœur.

Je suis Albus Potter et je dois faire face à celui que je suis.

Le jour de mon mariage, des photographes sont venus immortaliser la scène pour notre album de famille mais parmi eux, se sont glissés quelques reporters de la Gazette. On m'a demandé de poser, on m'a interviewé, on m'a même demandé d'afficher ma femme comme un trophée. J'ai dû manœuvrer avec tout ça, contenter mon épouse qui voyait d'un mauvais œil toute cette agitation autour de moi et essayer de ne pas trop froisser tous ces gens qui pensaient qu'un jour, moi aussi, je pourrais peut-être défaire un grand mage noir.

Ce jour-là, mon père et moi avons fait semblant d'être très proches pour éviter que les journaux à potins ne s'en donnent à cœur joie. Nous avons trinqué ensemble, il m'a serré dans ses bras et il a même fait un petit discours dans lequel il a vanté mes qualités de fils parfait.

J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant parler. Pensait-il réellement tout ça ? Ma femme me dit que oui, que malgré le fait que nous ne nous fréquentons plus, il reste mon père et il m'aime.

Moi, je voudrais simplement encore y croire.

Je suis Albus Potter et je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours.

Chaque fois que je donne mon nom, j'ai à faire à de grands yeux fascinés ou à des airs ébahis. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la librairie, une sorcière m'a même demandé un autographe et un jeune homme, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ m'a pris en photo.

Chaque année, à la rentrée scolaire, quand j'entre dans la classe des première année et que je me présente, la plupart ouvre grands les yeux et j'entends murmurer « Potter, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Potter ».

Je suis Albus Potter mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas toujours si mal que ça.

Après de longues journées de travail, après des heures passées à étudier sur mes différentes théories de la disparition des dragons des terres d'Asie ou du contexte socio-culturel de l'évolution du Quidditch, c'est auprès de ma femme que je retourne. Elle est magnifique, fantastique et dotée de la capacité surnaturelle de savoir quand j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Elle ne me demande jamais de comptes, jamais d'explications, ne me fait pas de remontrances, ne me dit pas ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire. Et pourtant, elle me donne toujours son avis.

Lorsque je m'endors le soir, dans notre appartement du quatrième étage, lorsque je la serre dans mes bras, je respire longuement l'odeur de son parfum et retarde au maximum le moment où le sommeil me gagnera juste pour sentir un peu plus longtemps les courbes de son corps contre le mien, juste pour apprécier sa présence un peu plus longuement.

Je suis Albus Potter, mais ce n'est pas mon nom que ma femme a épousé, c'est moi.


End file.
